Sensational Sister
by xblueflowerx
Summary: After years apart Ash runs into an old school friend, but have the years apart changed them too much? Can he really fit into her sensational world? Pokeshipping oneshot


_Just a little oneshot that I've been working on, in an AU where Pokémon don't exist_

_Hope you like it :)_

…

Walking aimlessly around the shops when I see your face, smiling from the cover of a magazine, some up and coming star hanging off your arm. Despite my complete lack of interest in gossip columns I throw the magazine into my cart, never been able to resist when I see you on the cover.

"Oh my god!" A teen exclaims, running to my side with her friend. "Misty Waterflower!"

"She looks so gorgeous!" The friend joins, grabbing a magazine off the shelf. "I love her so much."

I smile slightly as the girls gush over your glamorous lifestyle, all the parties you go to and the stunning dresses you wear now that the Sensational Sisters were internationally known. But that wasn't the Misty I remembered, the Misty I remembered was a loud mouth, she was stubborn, she was feisty and she was never seen in dresses and heels. But that's not the Misty staring back at me now from the cover of the magazine.

But then, what did I really know about you? You were just that girl who went to my school, just that girl who I always wanted to talk to but never had the nerve to, just that girl who probably didn't even know I existed.

"They're coming back to town, you know?" The girl says, dragging me out of my day dream.

"The Sensational Sisters? No way!" Her friend says, excitedly.

I begin to drown their conversation out as my thoughts begin to revolve around you again, you're coming back and just like that the old feelings rush back, the teenage crush that I can never seem to shake.

Taking my cart to checkout I'm lost in a world of you, but what are the chances of me seeing you again? It's a big town. Even slimmer chance you'd remember that rash little boy from school.

But a guy could dream right?

…

"Turn this shit off." My co-worker calls out, his head inside a bonnet.

I laugh but don't change the channel, a big red carpet event, I'd seen your sisters already so I knew you would be there any minute.

"Misty! Over here! Misty!" The reporters cry out and the flashes lighting you up.

Then suddenly I see you, your smile bright and your eyes wide, detaching yourself from some boy, a different one to who I saw you with on the magazine, you make your way over to the crowds.

Signing autographs, posing for pictures, answering questions, you really have this act down to an art. The boy from earlier comes up and places a quick kiss on your cheek, the cameras go wild, that picture will no doubt be splashed all over the tabloids tomorrow.

I feel my blood boil slightly at the sight of it, not fully sure why as I have no claim to you, the closest we ever came to each other was you copying off me in a test.

"Latest squeeze Misty?" A reporter asks the question on all of our minds. Your laugh floats through the speakers, the same laugh I've become accustomed throughout school, usually used when you felt smug, getting your own way.

"I don't, maybe." You say with a wink before carrying on your journey down the carpet.

You know how to work the press, know how to get the publicity, although there's four Sensational Sisters yours is the face seen most often, the others not smart enough to manipulate the public like you.

As I eventually turn the TV off I wonder how we ended up like this. Me, the boy who always had big dreams of adventure, of great discovery, ended up in a dead end mechanics, barely being able to scrape enough money together to survive from day to day. And you, the girl who always fell asleep in lessons, never did her work, managed to make a star out of herself and a sensational one at that.

We are different people now, all we have in common is school.

…

"Hello?" A voice calls out, echoing off the empty walls of the garage. "Anyone here?" The sounds of heels marching across the hard wood floors fills my ears, a sound I very rarely hear.

I look out from under the car I'm working on and see a pair of black shoes with red soles by my head, a pointless look but no doubt cost the lady a hell of a lot of money.

"Hello there." I say, causing the woman to scream and take a jump back, giving me the room to slide out from under the car.

"Hi." The lady smiles, leaning forward so we're looking at each other, and in that moment I realise I recognise those eyes.

There you are, standing above me, your glorious red hair framing your face, your eyes twinkling, your contagious smile making me split my cheeks to smile back. The pictures don't do you justice in real life you are breath taking, I didn't think it was possible but you've grown to become even more beautiful than you used to be.

"What can I do to you?" I ask, scrambling to my feet. "For you!" I cry out and you laugh, not the smug laugh from interviews but a real, melodic laugh. "What can I do for you?"

"Basically my cars been making this weird noise recently, any chance you can look at it for me?" You look up at me with a smile, a smile that you've clearly perfected over the years to get any man, and probably plenty of women, to bend to your will and do what you say.

"Course I can." And clearly I am no exception.

"Great." You grab my hand in a jingle of jewellery and lead me out the shop, your perfume filling my noise as you do.

I realise for the first time that even in heels I'm taller than you, last time we met we were about the same height, but then you were pulled out of school to travel with your sisters and you missed my growth spurt, my journey through puberty.

We arrive outside to see a luxurious silver sports car parked up, not the usual beat up crap I'm used to.

"When does it make this noise?" I ask, painfully aware that you have yet to release my hand.

"Every time I turn it on." You bite your lip and I struggle to breathe, such a simple gesture leaves me paralysed.

"Well I'll pop the hood and you can turn it on and I'll see if I can work out what the problem is." I manage to splutter out.

"Okay." You say, dropping my hand and making your way over to your car.

I have a look inside your car, I can barely control the excitement bubbling up inside me, I very rarely get to work on cars with engines like this.

"Alright Misty, when you're ready." I call out and you turn the car on, I watch the engine come to life and try to gauge the problem.

Turning off the car, you step out and give me a confused look.

"How do you know my name?" You ask, clearly I was just another nameless face in a crowd.

"Come on, who doesn't know Misty Waterflower's name?" I joke, so you can't see the hurt that you don't remember.

"Really? You don't really look like a fan." You gesture to me, your following basically consists of tweens.

"I'm full of surprises." I shrug, turning back to your bonnet. You walk over to join me, staring inside, so close to me that I can smell your scent and my heart skips a beat.

"So, what seems to be the problem?"

"Basically the pinion wheel isn't engaging with the flywheel correctly, hence the grinding noise." I explain, but I can tell the words are just flowing over you.

"Okay then." You say, taking a step back. "And how long will it take to fix that? Because I've got somewhere to be." You say in a bored tone, crossing your arms over your chest.

"Sorry, could take a couple of hours." I say in a small voice, realising you want nothing more than to be away from me, I'm just a simple speck in the story of your life.

"Great." You smile. "Then I don't have to go to this pointless event tonight."

…

I work on your car, now been moved inside the garage, my head nestled inside the bonnet while you wander around, leafing through all my stuff.

"Can I get you a drink or anything?" I ask, turning to face you.

"No." You say dropping the piece of paper you were reading. "I'm fine thanks… Ash." You smile, after reading the name on my overalls.

"Well just let me know if you do." I say, ready to turn around again but you call out to me causing me to freeze.

"Wait a minute. Ash? Ash Ketchum?" I nod slowly, trying to think where you would have read my full name. "You used to sit in front of my in Biology." You smile widely at me.

"Yeah, I did." I smile back, my heart swells, you remembered me, after all this years.

"I can't believe it's you." You say, pulling yourself up onto the desk and continuing to watch me. "Look at you all grown up."

"Yeah, not such a shrimp now?" I laugh, over the years at school I had many creative nicknames.

"Definitely not." You give me a once over, making me feel slightly self-conscious under your gaze. "God, you used to be a scrappy little thing."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I ask, rubbing the back of my neck and successfully covering it with oil.

"Come on, you know what you used to be like. I remember you and Gary Oak getting into a fight at least once a day." You smile at the memory but I just grimace at the reminder of Gary.

"Like you were any better, the stubborn bugger you were had your fair share of fights too." I laugh.

"God, we were a right pair." You shake your head.

"But I guess things change. I'm not that guy who settles everything with his fists anymore and you're not that tomboy who had an answer to everything." I shrug.

"I guess so." You say in a small voice. "I'm really glad I found you again."

"Why?" I ask, my mind already soaring, maybe you had the same crush that you hadn't managed to shake, maybe you missed me too.

"I haven't seen anyone from school in years, it's nice to think back to the life I used to have." You cross your legs on the table, settling yourself in.

"Yeah, nice to catch up." I say, turning back to your car.

I continue to work as you chatter away excitedly about the old days.

…

"Thanks for everything." You say, getting ready to drive away.

"Well it's my job." I look down, realising after today you'll disappear from my life, possibly never returning.

"Not just that." You smile and pull me into your arms.

Slightly confused I return the hug, holding you close like I've always dreamt. Almost too quickly I feel you pulling away from me and taking a step back, leaving me cold.

"Cheers for that Ash." You smile.

"For what?" I ask, confused why I'm getting another thanks.

"You'll see when I turn around." You flick your sunglasses down off your head so they're back on your eyes.

With a flick of your hair, your back is to me, my eyes travelling over your body to see two perfect oil hand prints on your designer jeans.

"Sorry." I call out.

"Forget about it." You call back, climbing into your car and driving out of my life.

…

"I didn't know you were friendly with a Sensational Sister." My co-worker says walking in the next day, a magazine tight in his clutches.

"What?" I ask, wiping my hands.

"This is what I'm talking about." He unfurls the magazine and holds it out to me.

Taking the magazine from him I now understand what he's talking about. Gracing the cover is a picture of you and me, holding each other close in front of the garage.

"_Misty Waterflower's latest love."_ I read aloud.

"It gets better inside." He smirks at me as I hastily flip through the magazine.

"_Misty Waterflower, one of the quieter Sensational Sisters when it comes to romance, was spotted yesterday with a greasy mechanic. _Greasy? Seriously? My first appearance in a tabloid and they're calling me greasy?" I say in disgust.

"All press is good press." He shrugs, gesturing for me to continue reading.

"_The downtown boy was identified as Ash Ketchum, an old school friend of the star. A close personal friend was reported as saying 'they reconnected recently and are just taking it day by day but there is most definitely a romance blossoming between the pair'. _Since when?" I ask, not really expecting a response as I continued to read the article to myself.

"What worries me the most is how much background research they've done on you, they really do take their job seriously." He shakes his head and goes to get his overalls. "My personal favourite was you marking your territory."

"I just got to that part." I call over to him across the room. "_After a heart felt goodbye the pair separated, but not before Ketchum marked his territory with his own special brand (see picture right)." _My eye travels right to see a close up picture of your ass, my hand prints even clearer in the picture. "_Hands off boys, Miss Waterflower is well and truly off the market. _This is the biggest load of bullshit I've ever read." I exclaim.

"I wouldn't let it worry you." My co-worker says, walking back to my side. "After a couple of weeks, when you're never pictured together again the stories will die down."

He reaches out for the magazine but I move it out of his path.

"I'm on the cover of a magazine, I'm keeping this." I joke, the true reason is I want to keep it so I will constantly have a reminder of that day, the day I finally got to hold you in my arms.

…

Walking down the street I see a gathering of reporters, since when did they hang around our small town? Seeing a flash of copper hair I realise that since the Sensational Sisters came back to town they've started hanging around.

I watch as you and your sister's smile and pose for the cameras, arms weighed down with bags after another family shopping spree.

I stand frozen watching you, I can't bring myself to look away. I notice the difference between our worlds, you can barely walk down the street alone while I just fade into the background, an unknown.

"Ash!" Your voice cries out and before I know it you're running across the street towards me, arms around my neck, shopping bags crushed against my back.

Suddenly we're in a circle of camera flashes, questions being thrown around, your sisters long forgotten.

"Are you the infamous Ash Ketchum?" A reporter asks, but I find myself unable to answer.

"Yes he is." You say with a smirk. "He's an old friend."

"I didn't realise there was a budding romance between us." I mutter to you.

"Oh you know the press, give them an inch and they take a mile." You whisper back in my ear over the noise of the crowd.

You turn towards the cameras and offer them more of your smiles, arm tightly wrapped around my waist. Not used to the attention I stand awkwardly next to you, but I've got a perfect bright smile just like you, being this close to you makes my smile uncontrollable.

…

"Twice in one week, you're quite the it boy." My co-worker says, walking in with yet another magazine.

Snatching it from his hands I look at the photo, the one chosen you're whispering in my ear while I have a permanent smile on my face, seeing this picture even I'm beginning to find some truths in the rumours.

"So when were you going to tell me…" My co-worker starts, grabbing the magazine from me and flipping to a page within. "_A small town mechanic wins the heart of a big time star."_

"I haven't won her heart." I say, taking the magazine back. "Both those times were coincidence."

"And what about the third time?" He asks, a smirk on his face.

"What are you talking about?" I ask, but instead of responding he points over my shoulder.

I turn around and see you stood in the entrance of the garage, looking so out of place, your glamour a massive contrast to the oily equipment around you.

"Misty? What are you doing here?" I ask, hiding the magazine behind my back, embarrassed that I have it.

"I came to ask you a question." You say in a small voice, leaning against a table.

I swallow, trying to calm my nerves. I glance around but find that I'm alone and my co-worker has left us.

"I was wondering if you'd like to go out for dinner sometime?" You ask, I feel my palms getting sweaty, once again I'm that little boy in school too afraid to talk to you.

"Me?" I squeak.

"Who else?" You laugh. "So what do you say?"

"Yes!" I say, more excitedly than I planned but you don't seem to notice.

"Great, I'll pick you up at 8." You push yourself off the desk and give me your perfect smile again. "I'd love to stay but sadly I've got a photo shoot in…" You pause briefly, glancing down at your watch. "Half an hour ago. Oops."

With one final smile, you've disappeared out the garage, leaving me alone with my crippling fear of tonight.

…

I sit at the restaurant, staring around at all the people, now I am the one out of place in your world. You look like a princess tonight and then there's me, a lowly servant boy. I know this place is out of my price range but you wanted to come here so we went anyway, I guess I'll be working overtime this month.

A waiter puts food in front of me, I stare down in confusion at all the various cutlery, realising eating by hand won't be an option tonight.

"You alright?" You ask, probably wondering why I haven't started yet. "Don't you like it here?" The concern apparent in your voice.

"No I do." I reassure you. "But I don't know which fork I'm meant to use."

"And you think I do?" You laugh, picking up a fork. "I just pick the biggest, get more food that way." You wink.

I laugh, grabbing the largest fork from my selection, I look around at everyone, are they just an act like us? No clear idea of how they're meant to behave? Or is it just us two? Two little children, playing grown up on our date.

…

We walk down the street after dinner, being followed by cameras, going wild when you slip your hand into my clammy palms. You're completely unfazed but I can't handle this level of attention, I want nothing more than to crawl into a dark corner and never come out.

We arrive at my house and I don't know where to take it from here, I've never been on a date with someone like you before.

"Do you want to come in?" I manage to splutter out.

"No I better not, got an early start tomorrow." You say.

"Oh, okay." I say in a small voice.

Maybe the differences between us are too much to overcome, do you really fit in my life and I in yours?

"It was nice seeing you again." I say with a smile, hoping to hide my disappointment inside.

"Yeah, we'll have to do it again sometime."

You raise up onto your toes and before I know it your lips are pressed against mine. The cameras are flashing but I no longer notice, I'm too caught up in the moment. Your body pressed against mine, your hands in my hair, your mouth dancing with mine.

"I'll call you." You whisper, before turning and walking away, the cameras follow close behind you.

I watch as you go, they fire questions at you but you just ignore them, I feel my heart beating in double time. Both from the kiss and the feeling that now you're mine.

…

I lie on your bed, half asleep, half awake, watching you throw clothes around your room, deciding what to wear tonight. I don't pay attention to your ramblings about clothes, I'm too busy soaking in your entire being. You always look your best first thing in the morning, not hiding behind your masquerade, just being you and nothing else.

"I got you something to wear tonight." You say, causing me to groan.

I hate attending these events with you, it's full of fake people, kisses on cheeks, glasses of champagne, pretending to be someone I'm not.

"Do we have to go?" I ask, pulling the cover over my head.

"Well I have to, all part of the job, but you don't if you don't want to." You shrug, pulling another never worn dress out of the cupboard and holding it against yourself but it too joins the pile on the floor.

"What about the suit?" I remove the cover and grab the box off the floor containing my suit. "Don't want you to have wasted your money."

"Forget about it, wasn't that expensive." You say, with a dismissive wave of your hand.

Flipping over the label I read the cost of your little gift.

"$750!" I exclaim.

"Like I said not that expensive." You shrug, taking the box from me and trying on the shirt inside.

I throw myself back on the bed, thinking back over all the not that expensive gifts you've got me over the month in our relationship. The Hugo Boss suits, Armani coat, Alexander McQueen shoes, Lacoste polo shirt, Ray-Ban sunglasses, Calvin Klein boxers, Gucci wallet, Rolex watch and Chanel aftershave to name a few.

And what have I got you during our time together? A big fat nothing, anything I can afford wouldn't hold any interest to you. Cheap, worthless gifts is all I could provide you with.

"What about this?" You ask, turning towards me with the shirt on, a belt around your middle. "Think I can pull off the dress shirt?"

"I can't do this anymore." I say, completely ignoring your question.

"Do what?" You climb onto the bed next to me.

"This! Us!" I sit up so I can look you in the eye. "I can't keep pretending this is working between us."

"Why not?" You question, your gaze dropping to the floor.

"Because we're different people. I thought we could be something but I'm always going to be that guy you pulled out the gutter." I say, getting out the bed.

"It's nothing like that." You also get up, following me around the room as I grab my clothes from around the room.

"Yes it is, you have your little uptown world and I just don't fit in it." I throw my shirt on and make a grab for my trousers only for you to pull them away.

"And you think I do? We're in this together, both trying to find our way." I grab the trousers off you and pull them on.

"No, you're part of this world whether you want to admit it or not, you've got the look and the attitude down to an art. You even tried to change me into the perfect little accessory but that's not who I am. You want some rich guy instead of me." I walk towards the door, you're still following close behind me.

"Ash, it's not…" You start but I cut you off.

"Misty, you're a Sensational Sister and I'm…" I sigh. "I'm just a mechanic."

I walk out, you've given up the pursuit and just let me leave, no matter how much I wanted things to work between us there is one obstacle I can't overcome.

I can't afford to buy your love.

…

It's funny really, I haven't seen you in over 7 years and suddenly you're everywhere I look. Every magazine is covering you since the break-up, I've even gained a few followers of my own asking for my side of the story, why we broke up, how I feel without you.

Seeing you on magazines was hard enough but when you appear in the flesh in front of me I almost break down, you're looking as amazing as always, your usual flawless smile on your face, only to falter when you see me a few steps ahead.

The crowd goes wild, two ex-lovers meeting again, bound to create an interesting story for them to cover. Your smile has returned but this time I can see it doesn't reach your eyes.

Slowly you walk towards me, I take a step back, worried of your reaction when you see me.

"Hi Ash." You say once you're close enough. "Good to see you."

"Yeah, you too." I reply, handling the situation maturely in front of the cameras but more than anything I want to hold you close and never let you go.

"I'm leaving soon." You say in a small voice, without the reporters hearing you. "Got a world tour lined up."

"Really? That's great." I lie, unable to decide what's better. Constantly running into you wherever I go or never having the chance to see you again.

"Is there anything you want to say to me before I go?" You ask, eyes pleading with me.

"Just good luck I guess." I smile, but much like yours it doesn't reach my eyes.

"Right, thanks." You say, slight tears present in your eyes.

"Misty…" I start, never in all my life do I want to be the reason for those tears.

"Forget about it." You say, your voice breaking slightly.

Looking down you and your following walk away, without giving me a glance back.

"Don't go." I whisper, but it's too late, you're long gone and once again I've missed my chance with you.

All I have left of you will be pictures in magazines and clips on TV, never doing your sparkling eyes, your fiery hair and your stunning smile the justice they deserve, but I lived that way before so I can go back.

…

Working late one night, barely paying any attention to the car I'm working on, my eyes fixed on the television screen.

Another red carpet event, another appearance from the Sensational Sisters. The three of them pose and smile for the cameras but you're nowhere to be seen, no floor-length gown, no boy hanging off your arm, nothing.

"Where's Misty?" A reporter questions, I lean forward waiting for their answer.

"She, like, didn't want to come. She has some unfinished business." One of your sisters explains, her name escapes me.

"What unfinished business?" I ask myself, knowing I will never get an answer.

"You." I whip around to see you stood in the entrance, slowly making your way over to me.

"Misty? What are you doing here?" I ask, shaking slightly with nerves.

"I didn't want to go, do the whole Sensational Sister thing again. I'm getting tired of all that." You shrug, leaning against a car bonnet.

"What about all that money?" I question, that's the life you've become accustomed to.

"It was never about the money." You explain. "What's the point of a life of riches if you've nobody to share it with? If you're not happy?"

"So what you doing now?" My head is still spinning, not fully believing you are here.

"I don't know, get a job somewhere, live a normal life for a change." You look me dead in the eye, taking away my ability to look away. "As a mechanic's girlfriend." You smirk at me and beckon me closer.

Uncontrollably I find myself walking over to you, pushing you against the bonnet and pressing my lips to yours, being with you again just like I always dreamt.

Without the press, the fancy clothes, the money, without any outside influences we can be ourselves. Just the two of us, our souls bare, I can see a future.

Feeling your body against mine I think back to that little boy in school, who always thought you were too good for him but he's grown now and he can see you for who you really are. More than just the girl with her highbrow world, he sees what's inside and he sees that you're not that different from each other, and together you can make your own world where everything makes sense.

Together, our world will be sensational.

…

_Please review :) thanks_


End file.
